AVP: Friend or Foe
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Machiko Noguchi had been traveling seeking the Yautja she believed was pursuing her when she lost control of her ship and was forced to crash land on an uncharted planet. She was knocked unconscious during the crash, but she would soon wake up to find herself in a real-life hell... "How long was I out?" groaned Machiko as she slowly opened her eyes. "More importantly, where am I?" She quickly readied her wrist blades and prepared to exit her ship and enter the unknown. A barren bug-bit wasteland greeted her. Seeing obvious traces of Xenomorph activity, she readied her plasma caster. "Whatever inhabited this planet is long gone..." muttered Machiko. As she walked a little further from her ship, A Xenomorph's hand emerged from the ground and grabbed her leg. "No you don't!" exclaimed Machiko as she used her wrist blades to sever the creature's arm. The creature emerged from it's hiding place and was greeted by a blast from Machiko's plasma caster, but as it's death cry echoed, over several other Xenomorphs emerged from the ground and surrounded Machiko. Machiko drew her combi stick and used it to dispatch two of the creatures. One of the survivors tried to strike her with it's barbed tail, but she quickly dodge the attack and countered by beheading the creature. Not slowing down her attacks, she dispatched the last two Xenomorphs with her plasma caster, but her victory was short live as ten more Xenomorphs emerged in the distance and charged at her. As they got closer, Machiko fired her plasma caster, but the blast caused the ground below her to cave in. Before she could even get to her feet, the Xenomorphs were upon her. They quickly pinned her down and removed her bio mask. Her brown eyes and expression showed her horror as there was an egg right beside of her. The egg slowly began to open as she struggled with her captors to no avail. 'I guess this is it...' she thought as the Facehugger's legs emerged from the egg. The creature leaped at her, but suddenly fell the ground cut in half by a Yautja's smart disk. Machiko looked up to see a familiar face wearing a "Serpent" bio mask. "Night Viper!" exclaimed Machiko as all but one of her captors charged at the Yautja. The remaining Xenomorph tried to drag Machiko deep into the hive, but she easily dispatched it with her wrist blades. Above, the Yautja. Night Viper effortlessly dispatched all of his attackers using his combi stick and took the time to collect one of their heads as a trophy. Machiko quickly recollected her bio mask, emerged from the underground hive and found herself face-to-face with the Yautja."So what brings you here? Still have it out for me?" Night Viper simply walked past her and leaped into the hive. "Apparently not, but this is just as much my fight as it is your's!" exclaimed Machiko as she followed the Yautja into the hive. The duo moved deeper into the hive, slaying any Xenomorphs in their path. Finally they made it to the Queen. "So, what's the plan?" asked Machiko. "What's the plan?" replied Night Viper mimicking Machiko's voice. "I hate when you do that!" exclaimed Machiko as she readied her combi stick. Within moments, the whole hive was upon the duo, but even in droves they were no match for the Yautja Enforcer and the human She Predator. The Queen hissed in pain as she witnessed her children falling one by one. When the duo turned their attention on her eggs and destroyed them with their plasma casters, she'd had enough and broke from her egg sack to face them herself. The monstrous beast swung her tail, but Night Viper and Machiko ducked the attack. As more Drones entered to protect the Queen, Night Viper pointed at her and mimicked Machiko's voice once again. "My fight!" Machiko nodded and turned her attention to the Drones as Night Viper stood ready for the Queen's next attack. The monstrous Xenomorph attempted to slash the Yautja with her claws, but he caught her with his combi stick and used it to tear her arm off. The Xenomorph let out a pained cry and charged at the Yautja, but he rolled out of the way and countered with a blast from his plasma caster which damaged her crown. Unbeknownst to Night Viper, a Drone had snuck up behind him. The creature lashed him in the face with it's tail knocking of his bio mask and flooring him. The creature prepared to pounce the Yautja, but it suddenly fell dead torn asunder by Machiko's smart disc. "Still have it out for me?" asked Night Viper mimicking Machiko once again as he turned his attention back to the Queen. The massive beast launched it's inner jaws at Night Viper, but he avoided them and countered by cutting them off with his wrist blades. The Queen screamed in pain as her acidic blood spewed from her mouth. Mercilessly, Night Viper threw his smart disc at the Queen and it cut deep into her neck. Upon the disc returning to him, he fired his plasma caster into her wound. The Queen still stood, but was badly damaged. Acting quickly, the Yautja Enforcer finished her off by beheading her with his combi stick. "Remind me to stay on your good side," said Machiko. The duo was easily able to wipe out the remaining Xenomorphs upon the Queen's defeat and upon the hive's destruction, Night Viper turned his attention to Machiko. She froze as his plasma caster targeted her head. "Go ahead..." muttered Machiko. Suddenly, Night Viper's plasma caster packed up. The Yautja made his species usual clicking noise and moved his hand over Machiko's bio mask and through her jet-black hair, then he turned, collected the Queen's head and took his leave. .::~::. Machiko returned to her ship and repaired it. As she started to set out, she saw Night Viper's ship leaving the atmosphere. "Good hunting to you, Night Viper..." with that, she fired up the ship's engine and left the barren planet as well. Upon Machiko's departure, a hissing noise echoed through the hive as a Praetorian Chestbuster cocooned itself in the darkness... End